Second Chances
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the seventh episode of the first season of Chesapeake Shores, and the seventh episode overall in the series. Synopsis Abby finds out the truth about the fraud investigation from an unlikely source, and suddenly realizes what it could mean to lose it all. As she turns to Trace, he'll confess to the life-changing reason he left his music career in Nashville. And as Megan confronts Mick about the mistakes that once pushed her away, Nell makes an announcement that will stun everyone, just as a horrible accident threatens to reverse all the progress they've made. Plot Act 1 On a busy sidewalk in town, Bree carries a box of books from her car toward what looks like a large mailbox with glass doors. The idea for a lending library was Bree’s, and with a little carpentry help from Trace, she’s now able to see her vision come to life. As she unloads boxes of books from the car, a handsome young man approaches her and asks about the lending library. Bree explains the concept and the two strike up a friendly conversation about writing and literature. Still reeling from her breakup with Martin, Bree is taken with the young man’s endearing smile and genuine interest in her passion for writing and literature. But while Bree is hoping to learn more about the handsome stranger, he’s late for his shift at Sally’s. As he heads into work Bree waves and tells him that she’ll see him later. Nearby at the hardware store, Mick loads bags of mulch into his truck when Trace, passing by on the sidewalk, stops to talk to him. Still stinging from Mick’s surprise purchase of the abandoned warehouse, Trace asks if Mick that he was interested in the property. Mick acknowledges that he knew Trace wanted to buy the property, but Mick had his own plans for property and certainly didn’t feel the need to talk to Trace first. There’s not much else for Trace to say and he turns to leave. Just then, Mick asks what Trace had in mind for the property and Trace tells him about his idea for a music venue. To Trace’s surprise, Mick is intrigued by the idea and proposes that the two of them go into business together. Mick tells Trace that he wants the property to be something useful and, after he works out the deal with the bank, he thinks the two of them should talk more. Trace’s anger turns to confusion and a lingering question as to what Mick is really up to. Back at Sally’s, at an outdoor table away from the other customers, Wes and Abby sit across from each other. Earlier Wes called Abby and begged her to meet him and she’s now eager for an explanation as to why. Wes takes a deep breath before telling Abby that an investigator from the Department of Justice may be contacting her. Abby tells him that the investigator already contacted her and that she still has no idea why. Wes then reveals that that the SEC is looking into a failed merger that involved Wes and his now ex-girlfriend Gabrielle. In an instant Abby realizes that Wes and Gabrielle were involved in a highly illegal insider trading scheme. Hoping to garner some pity, Wes tells Abby that he and Gabrielle have since broken up, but Abby is furious and could care less about Wes’ love life. Facing the loss of his license and with it, his ability to support his daughters, Wes sheepishly asks Abby if she will help support him financially. Abby is stunned by the situation she now finds herself in and can only ponder what this revelation means for her, her daughters, and the new life she’s trying to build. Act 2 A short time later, Megan trudges her suitcase up the driveway to the O’Brien house. She’d tried earlier to bridge the gap between her and Jess, but Jess is still not ready to forgive her mother. Now, as she makes her way up the long driveway, Mick drives up beside her in his truck and asks her if she’d like a lift. Frustrated, Megan asks Mick for advice on how to deal with Jess. As they talk, Mick reminds her that she is the parent that left. Angered, Megan accuses Mick of being the reason she left. Not wanting to revisit this argument, Mick starts the truck and begins to pulls away, leaving Megan yelling after him. A few feet ahead Mick stops the truck and jumps out, angrily accusing Megan of leaving without even trying to work on their marriage. Megan tells him she had to make a choice, between moving the kids from their lives in Chesapeake Shores and fleeing their failing marriage. Mick knows Megan didn’t want to stop being a mother, but he also had to do what he could to hold his family together. He turns to walk away when Megan shouts at him, asking if he told Kevin he couldn’t come see her after 9/11. Confused, Mick turns to her and says of course, the city was on lockdown and Kevin was still just a kid. Megan tells him that he never mentioned it to her and frustrated, Mick tells her that she should talk to Kevin. With nothing left to say he turns, gets into the truck and drives off. Nearby at the cottage, Bree tearfully tells her sister about her breakup with Martin. Jess is distracted as she playfully searches for the perfect scarf to wear on her date. Jess’s date is the first guy she’s met who didn’t grow up with her in Chesapeake Shores. Hearing Jess’s excitement makes Bree smile and also reminds her of the very handsome guy she met while stocking the lending library. Bree tells Jess about the stranger and that aside from being cute, he made her feel better about herself than she has in a very long time. Later in the day, Trace calls Abby and asks her if she’s free to stop by his cabin. When she arrives they talk about his music and his family, but Abby can sense that something bigger is bothering Trace. Suddenly Trace becomes emotional and tells Abby that he hasn’t been completely honest with her and is finally ready to reveal what happened to him in Nashville. While driving to a gig, Trace was speeding and hit an oncoming car. Everyone in the band walked away from the accident with minor injuries except Trace’s bass player John. Despite multiple surgeries, doctors say John may never walk again. That John is also a husband and father has only compounded Trace’s sense of guilt. As Trace tearfully confesses, Abby hugs him, telling him that it will be okay. As the two embrace, Trace breaks down and begins to cry uncontrollably. Act 3 Back at the O’Brien house, Connor and Kevin race along shoreline in Nell’s eclectic cart. Hours before Kevin, on crutches, emerged from the dining room for the first time since he arrived home. Still wincing in pain as Connor drives the cart across the beach, Kevin is still thrilled to be enjoying a semblance of normalcy again. After a while Connor steers the cart into the woods and the brothers arrive below the tree fort they built as kids. Connor helps his older brother climb the ladder into the fort. The two reminisce about their childhood and, as they do, Kevin suddenly begins to think about Afghanistan. Seeing the change in his brother’s expression, Connor asks him what happened. Staring off blankly into the distance Kevin tells him that his convoy hit an IED in the road. Suddenly painful memories of that day rush over him and Kevin tells Connor that he doesn’t really want to talk about it. Back at the B&B, Bree arrives as Jess sets the table for dinner. Jess’s phone died so she never got the message that Bree wanted her to come over for dinner with David, the new guy she’s been dating. As David emerges from the kitchen, Bree turns and instantly recognizes him as the handsome young man she met at the lending library. She nervously tries to play off the fact that she already met David and felt they had a romantic connection. Confused at first, David plays along and pretends that this is his and Bree’s first meeting. When Jess goes inside to get some wine, David asks Bree what’s going on. She tells him that Jess likes him and he tells her that he likes Jess. Realizing that she totally misread their first meeting, Bree decides not to press the issue and instead the two sit in awkward silence. As afternoon settles over the O’Brien house, Georgia approaches Megan, who’s outside tending the garden. They make small talk but are suddenly interrupted by the squeal of Nell’s electric golf cart. As the cart races into the driveway, Connor frantically yells for his dad. Connor pulls up next to Megan and Georgia and they nervously ask if something’s happened to Kevin. Connor tells them that as they were climbing down the tree ladder of the tree fort, Kevin lost his grip and fell to the ground. Connor tells Megan to get Mick and bring him to the tree house, meanwhile, Connor grabs Georgia and the two speed off to help Kevin. When they arrive, they find Kevin sprawled on the ground. Georgia runs to his injured leg to asses the damage. Mick and Megan arrive moments later, but the extent of the injuries and Kevin’s future prognosis seem more unsure than ever. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien-Winters * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Hunter as Axel * Ali Liebert as Georgia Eyles * Abbie Magnuson as Caitlyn Winters * Kayden Magnuson as Carrie Winters * Carlo Marks as David Peck * Michael Karl Richards as Wes Winters One-Shot Characters Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 1x07 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Caitlyn, Nell, and Carrie 1x07 CS IMDb 2.jpg|Bree and Connor 1x07 CS IMDb 3.jpg|Connor and Abby 1x07 CS IMDb 4.jpg|Abby and Nell 1x07 CS IMDb 5.jpg|Trace and Abby 1x07 CS IMDb 6.jpg|Trace and Abby 1x07 CS IMDb 7.jpg|Abby O'Brien 1x07 CS IMDb 8.jpg|Abby O'Brien 1x07 CS IMDb 9.jpg|Trace Riley 1x07 CS IMDb 10.jpg|Trace Riley 1x07 CS IMDb 11.jpg|Trace Riley 1x07 CS IMDb 12.jpg|Megan O'Brien 1x07 CS IMDb 13.jpg|Mick O'Brien 1x07 CS IMDb 14.jpg|Jess O'Brien 1x07 CS IMDb 15.jpg|Nell and Megan 1x07 CS IMDb 16.jpg|Georgia and Kevin 1x07 CS IMDb 17.jpg|Kevin O'Brien 1x07 CS IMDb 18.jpg|Bree O'Brien 1x07 CS IMDb 19.jpg|Caitlyn, Jess, and Carrie 1x07 CS IMDb 20.jpg|Family 1x07 CS IMDb 21.jpg|Carrie, Nell, and Caitlyn 1x07 CS IMDb 22.jpg|Nell O'Brien 1x07 CS IMDb 23.jpg|Connor and Nell 1x07 CS IMDb 24.jpg|Caitlyn, Nell, and Carrie References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/second-chances Category:Season 1